I actually hate you
by Divergent338
Summary: Drabbles from the "give me the first sentence and I'll write five more" on Tumblr. Also some of these are longer than five because I failed.
1. Chapter 1

"Can I eat that?"

"Doctor said no solid food," Deeks said around the burrito.

"But I'm hungry, please, Deeks."

"I already snuck you a Twinkie."

"I'm still staving, please?"

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Deeks, what the hell is playing on the radio?"

"It's called music, Kensalina," he grinned, humming along.

"It's kiddie music."

"And you're pregnant."

"She's still in the womb, she can't hear."

"Can't hear you either," he sang to the tune of Itsy Bitsy Spider.


	3. Chapter 3

"This isn't exactly how it was supposed to happen."

"Sometimes paint drys in a different shade then it's put on," Nell offered.

"But it's pink; I said it wouldn't be pink, just a reddish color and now Kensi's going to kill me!"

"But it's a girls nursery, and I'm sure you're overreacting."

Whirling around, Deeks pointed a finger at Nell and hissed. "Hormones, Velma, hormones!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Kensi, I'm warning you. Put that damn pillow down"

"No," she shook her head, fast approaching him; a devious smile etched into her beautiful face.

"Kensi, this isn't what I meant by fun and games in the bedroom," he tried.

"Too bad." She swung the pillow up, aiming for Deeks' head, just as he grabbed her tiny waist, twisting and tackling her down onto their bed.

"I win," he smirked to her surprised expression, grinning as he dipped down for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Damn, he knew that he should have known better, but by the way she's looking at him, he's glad he did it.

"You told Hetty that she's a cold, manipulative, toxic person?" Kensi murmured.

"Yep," Deeks said, shoving his hands deep inside his pockets and rocking back on his heels.

"Good, she needed to the hear the truth," she whispered, turning and striding back her desk quietly.

"Alright," he grinned, cocked his head to the side, before walking after his girlfriend to the bullpen and two smirking senior agents.


	6. Chapter 6

"I really, really don't wanna be here."

"Suck it up, Deeks, it's a stakeout," Sam growled, viciously eyeing his newly appointed partner's fingers tapping on the dashboard.

"But it's boring; where's the loud techno, or the smell of Twinkies in the air?"

"In the SRX with Callen."

"Damn it," Deeks sighed.

"Deeks, I know you miss her, but please shut up, and quit the freaking tapping."


	7. Chapter 7

"So you just kissed her?"

"You got it," Deeks grinned, slapping his empty bottle on the bar.

"But what if she had rejected you?"

"Eric, she wasn't going to, Nell isn't going to either, so go for it, buddy."

"Maybe not after I said I wanted to perform a lobotomy on her," Eric mused.

"You said what?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Sooo, do you wanna talk about this? About the fact I was right. And you were wrong. No? Nothing?"

"You said that you through it might be a bad idea, that's not being right, that's being not completely wrong." Kensi hissed.

"But it was a bad idea. Wasn't it?"

"Shut up!"

"I told you so- ahh!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Do not touch that!"

The new agent's hands flew into the air at Deeks' frantic yell. "It's just some old box that's been sitting here for ages, I was going to toss it."

"No, it's mine, leave it," Deeks mumbled, his hand scratching at the nape of his neck, embarrassment ringing through him from his earlier yell.

"Oh, it's important to you?"

"I don't know, maybe."

* * *

"What's in it?" The agent (Matthew? Mike? He could never remember their names) asked.

"Um, I don't know…" Deeks twisted to where Kensi was walking in, a paper tray of coffee balenced precariously in her hand, a bag from a pastry shop in the other. "Why don't you ask her."

"Huh?" She glanced up, powdered sugar smudged across her lips. "What's that?"

"He-he."

"Michael." The agent offered weakly.

"Michael has a question for you, Kens."

"Oh!" She straightened, plopping the bag and tray on her desk with a smug smile. "What about? Your training? Some new weapon or fighting style?"

"No, uh." Michael's hand lifted and he pointed vaguely towards the filing cabinet housing the box. "What's in the box."

Kensi's face contorted and she glared at her smirking partner/boyfriend. "Why didn't you ask him? It's his box."

"He said to ask you."

"Of course he did." Kensi shook her head and handed Michael the paper cup with MARTY printed on it in clear letters. "Well you tell him that the answer is waiting for him whenever for he gets the guts to find it."


	10. Chapter 10

"That is literally the greatest outfit ever."

"Don't even go there," Kensi snarled, adjusting the flimsy, sparkly material. "It's for Kam's party and I'm sure you'll look equally silly in that Prince Charming getup."

"A Prince for the darling mermaid," he smirked, leaning in and trailing a finger over her forearm. "And you look ravishing, not silly, Kens."

"Thank you," she murmured, her expression softening. "Now go get dressed, Prince Charming."


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't tell me that."

"They were all out of the Rocky Road, Kens. I got Strawberry though," Deeks held up the grocery bag with a hopeful smile.

"You got Strawberry ice cream, that's practically a vegetable!"

"I knew you were going to say that," he sighed, reaching into the bag and emerging holding a jumbo glass jar of fudge sauce.

With a huff and a hint of a smile Kensi turned and strode into the kitchen.

"Chocolate is back here, where are you going?"

"I'm getting a spoon!"


End file.
